Anioł
by Intoxic
Summary: Wojna odebrała mu to, co było najcenniejsze w jego życiu, więc zwraca się do jedynej osoby, która jest w stanie zwrócić mu jego Anioła. One-shot.


A/N: Inspirację do tego zaczerpnęłam, jadąc w PKS 3 godziny i czytając filozoficzny tekst na zajęcia...wiem, dziwne.

Summary: Wojna odebrała mu to, co było najcenniejsze w jego życiu, więc zwraca się do jedynej osoby, która jest w stanie zwrócić mu jego Anioła

Prawa autorskie do bohaterów należą do Cassandry Clare

* * *

**_Anioł_**

Walczyli ramię w ramię. Jak poprzednim razem w Alicante. Nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek stanie przy boku młodszego mężczyzny w walce. Cholera, sądził, że już nie zobaczy go na oczy, nie ważne, jak młodszy pragnął by było inaczej. A teraz oboje walczyli przeciwko demonom, w walce na śmierć i życie, w ostatecznej bitwie. I błagał wszystkie Anioły by tylko przeżyli.

Magnus obserwował, jak Alexander zwinnie i szybko rozszarpuje demony i pozostałych pobratymców Jonathana Morgensterna. Jego Nocny Łowca spoglądał raz po raz w jego stronę, aby zobaczyć, czy nic mu nie grozi.

I właśnie wtedy Magnus został zaatakowany przez grupę Raumów. Alexander automatycznie rzucił się na pomoc swojemu ukochanemu. W mgnieniu oka naciągał cięciwę łuku i wystrzeliwał strzały w kierunku demonów, gdy czarownik równocześnie ciskał w nie swoje turkusowe iskry.

-Wybacz mi…Magnus…-sapnął Alexander, wbijając serafickie ostrze w serce demona—Przepraszam!

-Alexandrze…-czarownik obrócił w popiół jednego z demonów, który szykował się by zaatakować Nocnego Łowcę—To…to nie odpowiedni czas…

-Kocham Cię!—rzucił Alec, naprowadzając strzałę na demona za czarownikiem.

-Ja ciebie też!—odkrzyknął instynktownie Magnus.

I właśnie przegapił moment, w którym Nocny Łowca został zaatakowany. Magnus patrzył z przerażeniem, gdy Lilith wbijała miecz w serce Alec'a. Stał jak wryty, gdy łowca padał na ziemię, a Demonica mierzyła ostrze miecza kolejny raz w młodego chłopaka.

-Kocham cię Magnus…-usłyszał cichy szept, który wybudził go z transu.

Oczy czarownika pociemniały, kocie źrenice się rozszerzyły. Czuł w sobie niezliczone poły mocy. Jego gniew sięgnął kresu. Skierował całe swoje moce na demonicę. Czuł każdy impuls swojej magii w każdym centymetrze ciała. Patrzył, jak obraca się w popiół matka wszystkich demonów.

Magnus podbiegł w zawrotnie szybkim tempie do swojego łowcy. Pochwycił go w ramiona i mocno przycisnął do swojego ciała. Czuł jego słabe i delikatne bicie serca.

-Alexandrze…błagam nie umieraj—płakał czarownik, próbując go uleczyć.

-Magnus…czy…czy będę miał kolejną szansę…w drugim życiu?—cicho zapytał Nocny Łowca.

-W jakim drugim życiu?—krzyknął Magnus—Ja cię uratuję! Nie pozwolę ci odejść. Nie możesz mnie zostawić?! Słyszysz mnie Alec! Nie możesz mnie zostawić! Kocham Cię!

-Ja…ja ciebie…kocham…też…-z trudem wypowiedział Alec.

-Alec kochanie…proszę—Magnus otarł łzy ze swojego policzka—proszę…nie, nie zostawiaj mnie…

-Zawsze będę cię kochał…nawet po śmierci…

-Nie odchodź…błagam...—szept czarownika był niemal niesłyszalny. Przyłożył dłoń do klatki piersiowej łowcy i czuł ostatnie wolne bicia serca młodego chłopaka.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo siedział na ziemi otępiały. Świat przestał się dla niego liczyć.

-Wiem, że mnie słyszycie!—wykrzyknął nagle Magnus, patrząc w stronę niebios—Błagam! Zwróćcie go mi! Oddajcie mi go!

Ciało łowcy w ramionach czarownika stawało się coraz zimniejsze. Magnus wiedział, że Alec odszedł, ale on nie chciał…nie mógł pozwolić mu odejść. Nie, kiedy kochał go nad życie. Nie, kiedy był jego jedyną prawdziwą miłością. Nie, kiedy był w stanie oddać za niego życie.

-Oddam wszystko!—krzyknął—Weźcie moją moc, moją nieśmiertelność! Tylko mi go zwróćcie…błagam!

Nagle czarownik poczuł niesamowite ciepło, wręcz palące, jak ogień. Niebiański ogień, jaki był w blond Nocnym Łowcy. Magnus wiedział, że anielska osoba jest przy nim.

-_Powstań synu Lucyfera_—usłyszał głęboki, głośny głos. Czarownik kręcił głową i mocniej przycisnął ciało ukochanego do piersi i nie starał się powstrzymać łez.—_Powstań synu Porannej Gwiazdy._

Magnus Bane spojrzał w górę ponownie i ujrzał, wysokiego na sześćdziesiąt stóp mężczyznę, z długimi, białymi włosami, w jasnej szacie, lśniącym niesamowicie oślepiającą poświatą. Czarownik widział już go wcześniej, wiedział, kim on jest.

-Błagam cię…-zaczął mag—Błagam cię Razielu, zwróć mi go. Oddam ci wszystko, czego tylko chcesz.

-_Wszystko?—_zapytał Anioł

-Czego tylko chcesz.

-_Chcę twojej nieśmiertelności_—rzucił gardłowo Raziel

-Bierz ją, jest twoja! Możesz wziąć nawet moją moc. Zrób mnie człowiekiem, tylko oddaj mi mojego Alexandra. Błagam cię na wszystkie świętości. Oddaj mi go.—łkał cicho Magnus, wiedząc doskonale, że Anioł go słyszy. Słyszał jego błagania. –Zwróć mi go. Wiem, że możesz…przywróciłeś do życia Jace'a…błagam…zrób to ponownie…przywróć do życia Alexandra…Proszę…

-_Syn Lucyfera, demona…kocha dziecko Anioła_—mówił Raziel—_półdemon i półanioł._

-Zaklinam cię na mojego ojca…oddam ci wszystko czego chcesz…Chcesz bym wezwał swojego ojca? Jedno słowo, a sprowadzę go tutaj—mówił Magnus przez łzy—Chcesz bym zabił każdego demona? Zrobię to. Chcesz mojej nieśmiertelności i mocy? Bierz ją, należy do ciebie! Tylko mi oddaj mojego Anioła…oddaj mi go.

Przez moment między Aniołem i półdemonem panowała cisza. Czarownik doskonale wiedział, że Raziel czyta mu w myślach, że widzi to, co wyobraża sobie Magnus. A czarodziej nie mógł przestać myśleć o swoim ukochanym. Jego martwe ciało stawało się coraz bardziej lodowate. Magnus starał się ogrzać formę Alexandra ciepłem własnego ciała, by może choć na chwilę upewnić się, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, że może jest jeszcze jakaś znikoma szansa na odzyskanie Nocnego Łowcy.

-Błagam…-szepnął przez łzy, kładąc głowę na piersi martwego chłopaka—Zwróć mi go…

-_Odsuń się od niego synu Lucyfera_—nakazał głęboki głos

Czarownik posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Odsunął się nieznacznie od swojego łowcy i wtem rozbłysło się ostre światło wokół czarnowłosego chłopaka. Było tak jasne, że czarownik musiał zamknąć oczy. Magnus czuł niewyobrażalne ciepło dookoła swojego ciała. Czuł się, jak w piekle, choć tak naprawdę wiedział, że w piekle panuje lodowaty chłód. Następnie mag usłyszał głośny trzepot skrzydeł i poczuł chłód nocy. Pospiesznie otworzył oczy i podciągnął się w stronę chłopaka.

-Alec! Alec kochanie!—Magnus potrząsał ramionami łowcy—Obudź się ukochany…Błagam.

I w tym momencie usłyszał coś, co poruszyło jego serce na nowo.

-Mag…nus

Nagle spojrzała na niego para zamglonych, błękitnych jak ocean oczu. Serce starego czarownika zabiło szybciej. Z jego kocich oczu spływały łzy radości. Pochwycił w mocny uścisk młodego chłopaka i szeptał swoje przeprosiny.

-Tak bardzo cię kocham Alexandrze—czarownik nie mógł powstrzymać swoich łez—Wybacz mi…powinienem dać ci szansę na wytłumaczenie…byłem taki głupi…Kocham cię

-Ko…kocham…kocham cię—wysapał z trudnością łowca.—Przep…przepraszam…

-Już nigdy więcej nie pozwolę ci odejść. Nigdy więcej cię nie opuszczę.—mówił czarownik

-Co się stało?—młody mężczyzna zapytał zachrypniętym głosem—Przecież umarłem…

-To już nie ma znaczenia.—rzekł łagodnie starszy mężczyzna—Ważne jest to, że jesteś ze mną. Już nigdy się nie rozstaniemy. Kocham cię.

Alec nie miał pojęcia, jak Magnusowi udało się przywrócić go do życia. Nie wiedział, że Anioły słuchały jego błagań i płaczu. Nie wiedział, że czarownik poświęcił swoją nieśmiertelność, za jego życie. I nie wiedział, że gdy Magnus trzymał go mocno w swoich ramionach, jednocześnie w myślach dziękował Razielowi, że zwrócił mu jego własnego niebieskookiego anioła.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Intoxic


End file.
